


One Step

by prsseux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Orochimaru-centric, Team Hiruzen, The Legendary Sannin, also this is very short, jiraorotsu are all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: And when Orochimaru took a step forward, he didn't just take a step to walk next to the man, he took a step into the darkness that would twist his soul and swallow him whole.





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since my last Orochimaru fanfic, so here it is. This one is super short, I remember thinking about how did Orochimaru get to know Danzo and to me it always seemed like Danzo really was the one who fucked Orochimaru up and twisted him. So I wrote this. Like I said, these had been written years ago, but even so I hope you enjoy it <3 
> 
> -lua

The first time he had seen the man, Orochimaru was eight. It had been a normal day, filled with Jiraiya's loud voice, Tsunade's screams, training, and paying attention to Sarutobi's lectures on the Will of Fire and their duty as shinobi of the Leaf. On their little five minute break, a man about Hiruzen's age approached the sensei, from what Orochimaru could see, they were having a heated conversation that was making his usually calm and kind sensei, very aggravated. At that age, Orochimaru didn't think much of it, other than it was strange. He kept training while his teammates rested, and only stopped when he felt like someone was staring at him.

 

He turned to look, and his yellow eyes met the man's dark ones. Orochimaru quickly looked down, feeling a shiver crawl its way down his spine. He didn't like that weird look on the man's eyes...

 

However, he dismissed the whole situation and once the man was gone, team Hiruzen retook their training routine.

 

Only a few months after the previous encounter that Orochimaru realised the man was following him - or staging apparently coincidental encounters. He was quite apprehensive with this, and thus he decided to figure out who was this man, and what did he want from him. The snake boy started by innocently asking Hiruzen who was the man he was talking to all those months ago, which only resulted in him being scolded and warned to never get close to said man - whom his sensei referred to as Danzo - no matter what.

 

That left the young boy curious and incredibly angry. Hiruzen was always shutting him down, always stopping him from getting to know things - things that he was utterly interested in, and things that bothered him, like this Danzo man. So, Orochimaru took a more scientific approach, he snuck into the library and looked for the records of shinobi, which were restrict but the young boy was too curious to be bothered by that fact. Eventually, after hours of searching he found someone called Shimura Danzo. That was it! That was the man.

 

Orochimaru found things in the man's records that he didn't really want to think about, and he found things that interested him. Like the fact that Danzo was the leader of a very important group in the ANBU, and apparently was on his way to actually ruling the whole organisation. That was impressive to the young boy, who had always dreamed of one day working for the ANBU.

 

What Orochimaru didn't know however, was that Danzo - like the young boy himself - had also looked at Orochimaru's file, and was thoroughly impressed with the boy's intelligence and ambitions. In his dark mind, Danzo had a perfect role for Orochimaru and all he had to do was manage to talk to the boy, to plant doubts and questions into his still young mind, and let them fester there for long enough. But to do that, he needed to keep the boy away from Hiruzen.

 

A few days after Orochimaru's little trip to the library, he was walking around the village at nightfall, when he felt himself being followed. His little heart was beating fast, but he had to be brave and confront this man. So he turned around and saw him. Orochimaru was terrified, and really intimidated by this man, but he put on his unimpressed facade and stared at the man with fierce yellow eyes.

 

" _Danzo-sama..._ "

 

Orochimaru said in a soft voice, hesitant by refusing to act like a fearful child. He was a shinobi, a chunnin, and he would not allow himself to let this man reduce him into a scared little boy.

 

" _Walk with me child...._ "

 

Was the man's reply.

 

And when Orochimaru took a step forward, he didn't just take a step to walk next to the man, he took a step into the darkness that would twist his soul and swallow him whole. He took a step towards years of emotional torture, years of being manipulated and driven mad by the hands of the wicked man no one paid attention to. By the hands of Sarutobi Hiruzen's shadow. By the hands of Shimura Danzo.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you've enjoyed this! I have more of these that I intend to post as soon as I get around to editing and finishing some of them, so look forward to that I guess. Anyway, let me know in the comments what you thought about this one, and I'll see you soon <3 
> 
> -lua


End file.
